


Accidental Victory

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Creature Attack, Gen, Makeshift weapons, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor, Cutter and Abby are trapped without backup, and without guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Originally written for the lovely deinonychus_1 and posted to Livejournal in 2008. Set after the end of series 2.

“What the hell is it?” Cutter screamed at Connor, who only gave a baffled shrug in return.

“Where’s your radio?” Abby asked, pulling a table across the room.

Cutter patted himself down and then looked through the window at the top of the door. His radio was lying on the ground – he must have dropped it in his hasty retreat into the room.

Abby muttered something very like “men” under her breath before going back to her work.

The three of them had become separated from the new Special Forces team (“don’t even think about slipping away from them,” had been Lester’s parting shot) while investigating a pack of creatures supposedly terrorising a village in the Midlands. One minute all was quiet, the next they were surrounded. The SF guys had more than earned their pay cheques but one of the creatures had proved smarter than the rest and now Abby, Connor and Cutter were holed up in the village school with no back-up, no weapons of their own, and no radios.

“Are you two going to give me a hand?” Abby demanded, hands on hips.

“Sorry,” both men sheepishly replied before helping Abby create a barricade up against the only door into the room. They could hear the creature a little ways down the corridor, roaring and thrashing about as if it was having a fabulous time.

“That should hold for a bit, right?” Connor asked enthusiastically once they were done.

“Should do,” Cutter agreed. He patted Connor comfortingly on the shoulder, but he didn’t look particularly convinced. Instead he started to make a cursory inventory of the room. The only windows were thin slits near the ceiling that not even Abby would be able to fit through.

“Look in the drawers, cupboards, see if we can find anything to use as a weapon, a distraction, something.” Cutter began rooting through drawers as he gave his instructions and he could hear the other two doing the same. He tried not to think about what had happened the last time one of them was trapped in a room with no way out.

It didn’t take long for them to realise that they were in a science classroom – everywhere was littered with chemicals.

“We could build a bomb,” Connor suggested.

“Oh, yeah,” Abby replied sarcastically. “Great idea. Let’s blow ourselves to pieces while we’re at it, shall we?”

“All right. It was only a suggestion.”

The roar of the creature outside put paid to any more squabbling.

“Connor’s got the right idea,” Cutter said. He started looking around in the back of a cupboard, his voice muffled. “We can umfs osfsd huhu…with a lighter.”

Abby and Connor exchanged amused glances. “We can do what?” Abby asked.

“Set fire to some aerosols with a lighter,” Cutter repeated.

The creature roared just then and launched itself at the door. The three team members jumped back as the chair on the very top of the barricade fell to the floor.

“Uh,…guys?” Connor asked. He pointed to the top of the door that showed evidence that the wood was buckling. “That isn’t going to hold very long.”

“Right. Take these.” Cutter passed them some half-full aerosol cans. Abby examined hers sceptically.

“What are these going to do against that thing?”

“We remove the barricade and blast it in the eyes. That should see it off. At least so we can get out and get help.”

Abby and Connor turned to look at him incredulously.

“Did you hit your head this morning?” Connor asked. “You actually want to remove the one thing keeping us safe?”

Cutter stared at him. “I’m waiting for a better suggestion.” The others racked their brains but nothing else sprang to mind.

“Okay,” Abby said. “I guess we should just get on with it.” She looked at the large clock hanging above the door. “It will be getting dark soon.”

“Connor, start pulling things out the way. Abby, take this.” He handed her the lighter he’d taken to carrying around with him for any such dinosaur-related emergencies. “The minute you see its eyes, don’t hesitate.”

“Right,” Abby nodded. She gripped the lighter and the aerosol in each hand and took a position near the door. The creature seemed even more determined to get into the room than before and she was worried that Cutter or Connor might get injured before she could stop it. But she knew thoughts like that wouldn’t help, so she shook her head and braced herself.

Connor was just setting his aerosol can on the floor and pulling at the third to last table when the creature gave one final push and half broke into the room. Furniture, and Connor, went flying and even Cutter had to drop to the floor to avoid being hit by a chair. Abby fared a little better, her reflexes kicking in as she jumped out of the way, only to smack her hand against the cupboard behind her and drop the lighter somewhere on the floor.

“Dammit,” she muttered, but before she could go searching for it, the creature lunged in her direction.

“Abby!” Connor shouted. He tried to get up but the task was made difficult by the desk lying across his legs.

He needn’t have worried though. As the creature laboured towards her it’s body (far too large to get through the door completely) pulled at the walls and the clock above the door slipped from its hook and smacked the creature on the head, knocking it out cold.

Abby gratefully stepped around it. “Is it…dead?”

Cutter stood up and went over to it. “Still breathing,” he replied. “We shouldn’t stick around for when it wakes up, though.”

“Are you okay, Con?” Abby asked, hurrying over to Connor’s prone form.

“Yeah, great,” Connor muttered. “Why what did you do today? Oh, I got beaten up by a table monster.”

“Idiot,” Abby replied affectionately. She helped Cutter to get the table off Connor. It didn’t seem like much damage had been done, though he wouldn’t be showing off his bruised legs for a while.

The creature’s stomach rumbled and they all flinched.

“Do you think you can walk?” Cutter asked, making sure he didn’t have his back to the creature.

“Yeah, I think so,” Connor replied, though Abby couldn’t help but notice that he took the chance to lean up against her when it was offered.

“Then let’s get out of here, before it wakes up.” Suddenly the creature gave an approximation of a belch and emptied the contents of its stomach onto the floor. Cutter smiled at the others. “And I think this is the perfect opportunity for Captain Becker to show us what he’s made of.”

Abby and Connor couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
